


The first year, Dean as a dad short story

by Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, nursing mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: One night in paradise





	The first year, Dean as a dad short story

Dean and the Quads, one year later

“I can’t believe the kids will be a year-old next week.” Dean whispers to me at the dining table “I can’t believe they were born on your birthday” I add, touching his arm and smiling at him. Dean has his name sake in his arms. The poor boy is sick. Little Dean has been throwing up all day. Charlie has been trying to mother him all day. She is laying on the couch singing in her baby voice. Daddy gets up to walk and sway with his boy in his arms. Charlie got quiet when Dean started singing to her and the brother in his arms. I walked over to my youngest girl and picked her up. She was asleep, so I took her back to her bed. I looked in at Abigail and Brian. Each were on their tummies with their little knees tucked up so their tushies were in the air. I sat in the recliner between them and picked up my knitting. I was on a roll knitting baby blankets to send to Sand Springs community services instead of the quilting I had put away for a while. Dean settled into his favorite recliner and rocked little Dean until we heard the tell-tale sound of a deep breath when he was really asleep.

Dean and I tiptoed to our room turning on the monitor on our way out the door. I turned on the receiver when I settled in on my side of the bed. Dean suggested a shower and I shook my head, our night nurse was off for the night, the big boys were gone and so was my niece. It was just us and the 4 sweeties across the hall. “I’ll take my shower when you are finished so one of us can hear the monitor and not be distracted by the other.” Dean sighed in disappointment. He showered quickly and returned to his easy chair in the bedroom. I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair on my way to my shower. I showered quickly too and slipped into my nightie. Dean was flipping channels as I walked by him. He dropped the remote when he saw the deep purple silk barely covering my ass. I heard him growl in excitement as he climbed over the chest at the foot of the bed and the foot board. “Where did you get this?” he asked. I smiled in the flickering light of the tv. “I have my ways.” Dean said, “Teach me your ways, please.” He was kneeling over me and I put my hands under his shirt and ran my hands up his chest. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and I pulled it over his head. I ran my hands down his sides and pulled his waistband down his hips. Encouraged by being nearly naked he ran his hands up my hips and moved the soft fabric past my waist to under my large breasts. He felt the band holding the cups of the nighty in place. He leaned down with his mouth and pulled at the bow tied between my breasts. The ribbon gathering the top of the cups gave and the flesh spilled over into a waiting had on one side and his mouth on the other. The sensations encouraged me to reach for Dean’s erection. He let his knees slide down the bed until he was settled between my thighs. I wriggled lower, so I could catch his cock in my folds, but he was holding me in place. He kissed me and buried a hand in my hair as he moved his fore arm above my shoulder. That move pulled him higher on my body and his member slid home. Dean shuddered the second he was fully seated in my center. He kissed me hard and long as he tried to gain control of his enthusiasm. I started biting his tattoo to distract him. He sucked in his breath, “oh babe, that is going to make it worse.” I did not stop. I shifted my hips just a little so that my pubic bone was adding to the pressure on him. Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He started thrusting in a furious pace. His arms moved under my shoulders and my head tipped back so he could nip at my jaw line and the space above my collar bone was clear, so he could leave his mark on me. The manic rhythm sent me over the edge quickly and Dean followed me in his release. He called “(y/n)” in his final throws of passion. I held his quivering body against mine until his breathing eased. 

Dean slid out of me and we rolled over to our sides facing each other. He was still kissing and nibbling on my chest when a small voice started making noises through the speaker. He tilted his face up to me, so I could kiss him before I said, “time for more cuddles.” I started to slide away from him, but he rolled off the bed and onto his feet. He hustled across the hall to grab the ailing baby. He came back to the bedroom with Little Dean. He headed to the recliner, but I called him to the bed. I had made space for the baby between us and I left my top open to comfort nurse the little one. Dean grabbed a clean towel from the linen cabinet. I tucked it under the unused breast to keep from soaking the baby in milk from the breast he wasn’t using. Dean went to the kitchen for the parts to my breast pump while I soothed our boy. He came in and handed me the breast piece with a bottle attached. Little Dean once again fell into a deep sleep, so I left him in the hands of his father and pumped both breasts for the next 45 minutes. Taking the pump parts back to the kitchen. I put the bottles in the fridge and the parts in the washing drawer. 

Dean took the baby back to his bed then returned with warm wet washcloths. I cleaned my chest then tied my cups back together. I slid down in the bed laying another towel across my chest. Dean nestled in beside me and I curled against his chest. He was softly laughing as he pulled me closer. I used the voice commands to turn off the television and stretched up to kiss Dean again. He drew a deep breath before saying “Good night, babe, I love you.” I returned the sentiment and we slept for the rest of the night. 

Magda came in the next morning to gather dirty clothes and linens. We were still asleep. She left a carafe of coffee for Dean with a cup on his night stand. She put a fresh bottle of juice on my nightstand. I felt her pat my foot as she walked past it. I smiled and snuggled closer to Dean. He pulled me in tight and held me in his sleep until the call from across the hall came again. I stepped into a pair of shorts before padding into the room behind Dean. He brought me Brian and Abigail to feed then took bottles from the warmers on the shelf and picked up Charlie. Little Dean didn’t want to leave his bed so he just took his bottle from his father and leaned back against a lump of covers. Charlie talked and cooed at her daddy around her bottle. He talked back to her until he rocked her back to sleep after her bottle. Abby and Brian were asleep when their feedings ended too. Dean and I took advantage of the early nap to return to bed. 

This time Dean settled into the crook of my arm and laid his head on my lower chest beneath the breast. I ran my hands through his hair while I listened to a book on my phone. Dean was asleep in minutes. I followed him into sleep. Part of our bond was shared dreams. We made love in our dream in a field beside Baby, in the back seat, in the front seat and on the hood before the kids were up for the day. Another day in paradise was about to begin, when Sam comes to the door asking us to come out to the living room. He has someone he wants us to meet….


End file.
